Hell's Angels
by Skittle Kitsune's
Summary: Ryou is constantly for no apparent reason getting abused by Bakura. One day Ryou disappears and Bakura reflects over how he has been treating Ryou and his feelings towards him. YAOI!!
1. Default Chapter

Hell's Angels  
  
Disclaimer- I don't onw Yugioh! Simple yet sweet!  
  
Summary- Bakura is constantly beating Ryou for some unknown reson. Then one day Ryou goes missing and Bakura reflects on his feelings and actions towards him.  
  
This story contains angst! You no like, you no read.  
  
Warnings- Abuse, cussing and implied rape.  
  
"You are a stupid excuse for a hikari you pathetic weakling!" yelled Bakura. Ryou wimpered in pain from just having his body thown against a wall. When Bakura heard the wimper it made him even more angrier and he started kicking Ryou in the ribs until he heard a crack. Satisfied, he left the house leaving a crying and hurt Ryou on the floor. Bakura's POV- Stupid hikari! He came home 5 minutes late. He knows not to disobey my orders. But did you have to hurt him so badly and then leave to clean himself up? Said a little voice inside of his head. "Of course I did!" he said in annoyed tone. Normal POV- After going on a long walk, Bakura came back home to expect to see Ryou passed out from pain on the kitchen floor. (That's where he beat him at) He wasn't there. Thinking that he had maybe gone up to his room he went and looked there. No Ryou there! Then he went to the bathroom. Not there either. Then he went to the last place he could think of. Ryou's dad's study. He wasn't there either. Then it finally hit him. Ryou was gone!  
  
My second story! I feel sooo proud! Kind of a corny start, I know, but I had to get the setting right. Please R/R. Gentle on the flames please? I just got use to this whole writing thing so some tips might help a little! Ja ne! 


	2. Gone Missing

Hell's Angels  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh. If I did why would I be posting stories on the Internet?  
  
Warnings and summary in first chappie! A/N- Rape in this chapter!  
  
~ Bakura was currently running around the neighborhood trying to find his hikari. Not that he actually cared but if Ryou was gone who was he suppose to beat up? Tired and sweaty Bakura walked back into the house and was surprised to see a note lying on the table. / I wonder what that is?/ he thought. He went over and opened it and the letter said- To whom it may concern- We have Ryou. If you want him back come to the Domino Forest in the middle of the park at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow. If you don't come by yourself or come late you can say bye to your hikari. Bakura dropped the letter in shock. Sure he had beat him up a few times, knocked him around a little, but he didn't want Ryou dead. Plus, if Ryou died so did he. / Oh shit! I have to get Ryou back!/  
  
Ryou's POV- I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the blood stained kitchen wall. But instead I was in a relatively dark room and there were ropes tied around my fists, effectively making it so I couldn't move my arms. I started to get scared but then told myself / Getting scared won't help anything. I need to stay calm and focuse on my surroundings. So I tried to see what else was in the room with me, when the door opened. Standing there was a man, about six feet tall. "Hello my little Ryou. Are you comforatable? Because I wouldn't want you to be uncomfratable. That would make me a bad host." He emphasized on the word host. He slowly walked over to the mat I was currently lying on and tore the blanket that was covering me away. I noticed that someone had taken off my clothes because I was completely bare, except for my boxers. / Thank God for small miracles./ I said to myself. Her sat gently on the mat and stroked my hair gently, as if I was some kind of cat. He started to gently massage my stomach, which automatically made me start to purr. I tried to pull away, not really wanting him to stop, but I now knew I was in trouble. He slipped a hand over the waistband of my boxers and harshly ripped them off. I started to whimper because I was afraid of what would happen next. I closed my eyes tightly but they shot open when I felt a hand surround my member. I immediately bucked up into it and silently cursed at myself for giving in this easily. He started stroking it faster and I began to whimper with surpressed pleasure. "Give in." he whispered softly into my ear." It'll be so much easier if you just give in." I shook my head defiantly and his hand left its place on my member. I immediately started to whimper, hating myself for needing this obviously sicko's touch. He knelt down and suddenly my member was surrounded with a wet, hot mouth. I arched into it, but he held my hips down. " Give in." he said again. He deep throated me and smiled at the mews and purrs coming out of my mouth. I screamed, harshly coming into his mouth. That's when I started to cry. He came up and circled his arms around my thin waist and took one of my nipples into his mouth. This only made me cry harder. He came up to my face and licked the tears away. "Don't cry yet. The fun has just begun." He got up and quickly took his own clothes off. Then he came back and laid on top of me again. I turned my head away and screamed when shoved a finger into my tight heat. Pretty soon three fingers had found their way in there. He pulled them out and then positioned himself at my entrance. I tried to get him to stop, I beat at his chest and scratched at his face. Then with one qick thrust, he was in me. I screamed in agony, me never having sex before. He quickly pulled out and slammed back in. I pulled at his hair, but he just ignored me continuing to slam into me. After about five minutes of this he pulled out and got off of me. / I don't deserve this! What did I do to get this? And where was Bakura! He was suppose to protect me! But all he cared about was that I was there so he would have someone to beat up./ The guy got his clothes on and," You're the best fuck ever. I'll be back but right now I have work to do." With that he walked out the door and left me to my pain and tears. /Whera are you Bakura?/ "Where are you?" I then passed out into a nightmarish sleep. 


	3. Will I Ever Get Home?

Hells Angels  
  
5:55 next day at the park- Bakura was currently sitting on a bench waiting for the people who took Ryou to give him back. He looked down at his watch. 6:00, time to get ready. He stood up and looked around. He was the only one in the park, but on one of the park tables there was a letter that had his name on it.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
He went over and picked it up and opened it. The note said- We've decided to keep Ryou longer. Now if you want him back he'll either have to escape or you'll have to come get him. A clue is; forever they shall meet and forever they go on. By this you will find your little light who's gone.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
Bakura's POV- How could they do this! They said they would give him back today! Not that I really care about that little angel. Oh Ra!!! I do care for him! But he could never love me. I beat him up so much. And in that letter, forever they shall meet and forever they go on? What in the seven hells is that suppose to mean? I'll go ask the Pharaoh for some he, hel, for some help.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~***** 


	4. Will I ever Get Home II

Hells Angels  
  
Hell's Angel's Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Yami looked up from his book that he was reading when someone knocked on the door. He got up and opened it and was surprised to see Bakura standing in front of him. " What are you doing here?" he asked. Bakura glared at him and then looked to the ground, almost sadly and said in a quiet voice, " Someone took him." Yami, getting annoyed very fast, said," Took who?" Bakura looked at him with a fierce look in his eyes and said," Ryou. They took Ryou."  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
Normal POV- Ryou sat huddled on the floor, recuperating, after another 'playtime' had just finished. The door opened yet again and he shivered with fear. Seeing this the man laughed at him and said gleefully," It seems you won't be going home now. I like you too much to give you up." And then he walked out of the room. Ryou began to sob uncontrollably. / They aren't going to let me go home!/ he thought miserably. He looked around and then laid down. / The pain will never end./ he thought. / Bakura will never find me, I'll be stuck here forever. Then. he cried himself to sleep.  
~Aquarius- I'm so mean! I can't believe I did that to Ryou!  
  
~Bakura- You made me go ask the Pharaoh for help! The PHARAOH of all people!  
  
~Aquarius- I know! Aren't I soooo evil!  
  
~Maric- Yah Bakura. You better watch out. She made me watch the Pharaoh kick my butt on T.V. 50 tomes!  
  
~Aquarius- That's one of my favorite episodes! Well r/r people! And please review my other stories- Have You Ever Wondered, and Tears of Terror and Betrayal! Ja ne! 


End file.
